


Playing with Fire -On permanant hold-

by Justaboredsoontobecollegstudent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaboredsoontobecollegstudent/pseuds/Justaboredsoontobecollegstudent
Summary: Yadda Yadda Disclaimer, Sexual content, Lots of it, and Some of it non consensual. Demon!Dean. Warning on his own. Mis-characterizations in some ways. I’m writing a story not being totally accurate with the characters. D/s and everything that it entails. Most things are fair game. Check each chapter for appropriate warnings A/B/O.In which Demon!Dean buys an Omega and she is more than he bargained for in the long run.





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> *No Chapter warnings/No Mature content. Alphas are dicks, and so Are demons. Demon Alphas are big dicks with big Dicks. Amber is a very scared Omega miles and miles from home.*

Amber rode in the backseat of the very old car, Stomach in knots as she tried to stay quiet and not break down into sobbing. She’d been sold to the state when her parents decided that they needed money to feed and clothe the three other children they had, All Betas. She herself, Her parents oldest, was an Omega and as her mother calmly explained, was born for this anyway. She was just lucky she made it to eighteen living at home. The Alpha had picked her up within three days of her going up for sale and he seemed scary in the fact he wasn’t...outwardly rough or callous. He had a calm charming demeanor which was worse than outright violence to her. He’d briefly explained they were going several states away to his home in Kansas, and the twelve hour drive seemed to stretch on for a year as the handcuffs bit into her skin and kept her from leaning back and even attempting to get comfortable, and the collar he’d put on her was brand new and very stiff uncomfortable leather. When they finally did pull up to...what could barely be described as a house, Amber felt physically ill from the nerves hitting her as he got out and came to open her door. He produced a leash..from his pocket she assumed but it seemed like it was from thin air, and clipped it onto her collar. “Follow me.” His first words since they left the damp,cold building Amber had been bought from. He was pulling her before she was even out of the car and she stumbled trying to keep pace with him as he pulled her inside. The first thing she saw did not help her nerves any, three women taking turns eating from the hand of another Alpha there on the couch. She was tugged through the large house to a pristine bedroom where the Alpha removed the leash and handcuffs and faced her, having to look down at her as he was quite a bit taller than her. “I am Dean, I am your owner as I’m quite sure you’ve figured out. You will only address me as Master or Sir from now on. I will refer to you as pet. Amber is dead, Omegas do not deserve proper human names. Now rest. Your training begins in the morning.” Dean, No ‘Master’ she mocked in her head, left through the door and any hope of her trying to escape the easy was crushed as she heard a lock click into place. She looked around the room with a drawn out sigh then walked Over to a window and opened the curtains but as she could have guessed, there were bars. She opened the two doors there in the room,The first a closet with clothes all in her size. She figured he must have done research before purchasing her. ‘Purchasing her...What a weird thought’, Amber mused in her head, silently as she opened the second door which led to a small bathroom. “As if I was some doll or toy that could be bought and played with at will.” She said out loud , Anger bubbling in her chest,making her want to scream or break something.She looked in the mirror, contemplating breaking it but she was caught off guard by her own reflection. She was paler then she was three days ago, and the bags under her eyes were very pronounced.She held back another sigh and showered quickly, Then looked through the closet at the clothes. Most of them, even the night clothes, looked and felt far too expensive for her to even touch but she would feel too vulnerable naked. She finally slipped on a pair of the silky pajamas and crawled into the bed. Despite her anxiety surrounding what was to come she fell asleep quickly.


	2. False senses of security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is kind of nice to Amber, and training really isn't as bad as Amber imagined. Amber starts to think it at least beats out an omega house. But then Dean announces he will be departing for awhile with other Alphas of the house and she will be left in the hands of a friend of his. And the warning he leaves her with..Amber makes a decision out of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, Cutting, and close calls. Please do not read if this will bother you. Your mental health is more important than people reading my story. Also warning for small amounts of abuse. Sexual content with D/s overtones. Fingering, Female orgasm. Dubious consent/Non consensual. Amber is unwilling at first.

Amber was awakened to shrieking, which scared the hell out of her before she realized they didn’t seem to be terrified shrieks, but ones of pleasure. She didn’t have time to dwell too long thankfully because the door to her room cracked open, then fully. She kept her eyes closed and very carefully tried to pretend to be asleep, Hoping to be left alone. Unfortunately, no luck. Dean placed his hand on her shoulder and, surprisingly fairly gently, shook her. “Rise and shine, Kitten. We have things to get to today.” She thought back to yesterday. He had mentioned training. Probably the things he meant. She reluctantly opened her eyes and glared up at him. “Yeah ‘Master’, I’m awake.” She said Master with a tone that might as well of dripped sarcasm. She instantly regretted it as his hand landed hard across her face. Her head snapped to the side and she let out a cry. “I’m sorry!” She shouted tearfully, scared now to sit up. He was lacking any type of tone as he responded. “I’m willing to forgive your attitude as no one enjoys waking up. You’ll get up and dress and join me in the kitchen for breakfast, Darling.” Dean left and Amber laid there another moment, Face stinging and tears welling. No one enjoyed being a ‘pet’ either, But her birth order negated her choices in that matter. She was motivated finally by fear of him coming back and walked to the closet. She threw on one of the sundresses there, noting a lack of under things to put on. She finger-combed her hair in the bathroom mirror, deciding it was good enough and left the room. She maneuvered her way through the house to the kitchen. Admittedly, As she got closer something did smell incredibly good, and she was starving for real food instead of the slop they’d fed her at the omega house. She stepped in and Dean smiled at her, but the smile did not comfort her, it was...cold and didn’t reach his eyes. “Sit down.” He brought a plate of food to the table. A pork chop and eggs over easy. She couldn’t help but lick her lips, as it looked so good. She sat and looked up at him. “Thank you, Sir. I do appreciate this.” He nodded as he sat the plate in front of her and turned to make a cup of coffee. “I realized you were looking a bit underfed. Some of those omega houses should be better funded...Or better regulated.” He set the coffee in front of her, then sat across from her. “But eat, You’ll need your strength for today. After breakfast I’ll lay out the rules and we’ll begin.” Amber nodded and began eating, Enjoying it quite a bit. She drank enough of the coffee but didn’t finish it, as black coffee had never been her favorite. When she finished she began to get up to take the dishes over to the sink but Dean told her to sit and took them for her. He sat back across from her. “Pet, I am a fairly simple man to obey, and as such I am not going to draw things out in crayon for you. I want you to listen as I will not repeat a rule and my first warning after this will also be the final and only warning you receive. “ Amber nodded to show she was listening and looked at Dean. “I of course, want respect from you. No more sarcasm, And no attitude. I can understand a small bit as your position is not a desirable one at first, but if you let yourself be open to it, it can be. You will wake up the first time someone fetches you, and come directly to the kitchen. You will eat what is put in front of you, or at least try everything. I did note you did not fully drink the coffee but I do like that you did drink some. After breakfast I will either set you to a task, or I will allow you to go to your room. Lunch will be at 2, Same rules for breakfast apply. After lunch I will require you to do at least two hours of physical activity. There is a gym and a pool, or you can go for a run, If accompanied by me or another alpha. After that it is your leisure time, there is a library with plenty of books, or you may shower, rest, or do as you please until dinner at 7. After dinner you will report to my room and wait naked for whatever I am having you do, Even if I simply dismiss you because I am not in the mood. Do you understand?” Amber nodded again, but realized he probably wanted verbal acknowledgement. “Yes sir. I understand. I..May I ask a question?” Dean nodded. “Of course kitten. Until you do something to warrant it I will not restrict your speaking.” Amber fidgeted slightly. “Well...Um. Will you be the only one..Having me, Sexually?” Dean chuckled. “You look so concerned my pretty pet. You may not like this answer, but no. My brother and friend probably will not have you, But my other friends and those I leave you with when I go away may. Is that all?” Amber kept her sigh to herself. She should have known better to hope to be spared any dignity there. She did have one more question though. “Yes, Sir...I do. What do you mean, when you go away?” Dean looked like he was deliberating the answer to give her and finally spoke. “Work. It does sometimes require me and the other alphas of the house to travel. Is that all?” This time she nodded. “Yes, Sir. That’s everything for now.” She wanted so bad to be rebellious, not cooperate, But she had to feel him out first. She was going to calm her inner fire until she found a weakness or something. Dean rose to his feet. “We’ll begin then.” For all of Amber's nerves and anticipation, Training was almost barely of note. He taught her different positions he’d order her in to, showed her around, and introduced her to the others. She was relaxed by lunch, which was enjoyed quietly with Dean. The rest of the day was as uneventful as the training, With swimming and nap, then dinner, But her nerves were wracked again as after dinner she realized she’d have to go to his room. As he did dishes she made her way there slowly and took a deep breath. He wouldn’t be the first man to see her naked, she reminded herself as she removed the dress and knelt to wait. Dean thankfully didn’t keep her waiting long enough for her to get too nervous and he stepped in, petting her head. “Good girl. Stand up and let me see you.Standing presentation” And went to sit in a chair in the corner of the room. She stood, the butterflies in her stomach more like angry wasps. No matter how much she hated the situation, It was in her nature to crave approval. She knew the position, As it was on of the last few they went over. She clasped her hands behind her and spread her legs slightly, Hating the way his eyes roamed her like a piece of meat. “Very nice. Tits are perky, But not too big. Good shape.” The approval felt good but the comments were so degrading. “Come here.” Dean pat his lap and she walked over, sitting across his legs. He ran a hand up her side and then cupped her breast in his hand and she started to pull away. “Kitten.” His tone had an implicit warning and she settled back on his lap, Even more uncomfortable. He fondled her breasts, then pinched a nipple. She bit back the scream, but it came out as a high pitched moan. Her nipples were incredibly sensitive, in a good way. She saw Dean smirk, and give a slight twist. Her eyes closed as she let out another moan, her legs opening on their own to him. She did not want this, repeated over and over in her mind, but he was an alpha, and her omega body was responding. “Mm, That’s right pretty girl. Let me make you feel good.” His hand moved from her breast to cup her wet pussy and she shook her head slightly. “No..No.” But Dean just shook his head. “Relax kitten.” She tried to shut her legs but Dean pushed them back apart, leaning in to take a nipple in his mouth as he gently parted her lips to stroke her clit with one finger at first. As much as Amber wanted to resist, to get up and flee, Her body was going to win this. She let out a low moan of “Oh god” as her head dropped back and her legs spread more for him. Dean stroked her clit, switching between which nipple got his attentions. Amber was letting out small whimpers and moans, and the occasional cry. Rationality was lost on her for then and her world shrank down to Deans hands and mouth. Dean inserted two fingers into her and began pumping them in and out while he kept his thumb busy on her clit, and before long Amber arched almost completely of his lap with a cry of pleasure, orgasming. Dean stopped sucking but finger fucked her through it. Once she rode it out and was coming down he stroked her hair and held her. As he was stroking her hair Amber was beginning to feel nauseous, Hating she enjoyed that. She was happy when Dean let her go to her own room finally, and she showered and just slept naked. For the next week, Things were actually good, Dean was kind to her. She was still uneasy about letting him touch her but he was at least yet to penetrate her. She did have to suck him off one night, and he held her still by the hair while he shot his load onto her face. She hated it but didn’t express so. After he dismissed her and she cleaned up, Dean came to her room soon after Amber had laid down. He sat beside her on the bed. “Kitten. Remember when I mentioned having to go away? Well we have to go away tonight. You’ll be alone for the night, So the room will be locked, But he’ll be here some time very earlier in the morning.” Amber furrowed her brow. “He who, Sir?” Amber didn’t want to admit she’d miss Dean.He was growing on her. “My friend, Crowley who will be watching you. He knows he has full access to my girl, and my girl will be on her best behavior, Is that correct?” Amber nodded. “Of course Sir.” And Dean stroked her hair. “Good girl. Because if he has one complaint, If you embarrass me...I will make you wish you were dead.” And he kissed her on the lips, leaving her with that ringing in her ears. She panicked over it for awhile before deciding to take preemptive action. He couldn’t make her wish she was dead if she already was. She went in the bathroom and mustered all her strength in punching the mirror. She picked up a large glass piece and sat against the bathtub. She was crying as she did,scared to do what she was planning to do...But even more scared of the uncertain future, and finally put the glass to her wrist, and drew it up it to create a long cut right along the veins. She stared at the blood a moment before doing the same to the other one. She was quickly passing out from the blood loss, but right before slipping into blackness she heard “What the bloody hell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh...How was that for a cliff hanger? How will Crowley react...and How is Dean going to react when he gets home?


	3. Update

So, This story, due to personal issues, is on indefinite hold. Whether I come back to it in a while is yet to be seen.


End file.
